EnderScience-Zoethian
by FictionFoxOfTheStars
Summary: Rythian, Zoey and Duncan are good friends who go on adventure against the evil sjin
1. Chapter 1-An invatation

Chapter 1-An invitation

-hello this is my first fanfic so please give me advice and tell me if you would like more, if you see any text in these dashes- - its means its me and not the story, thanks here we go!-

Rythians POV

A letter fell through the door as I hear Zoey Yelping in joy, I glide down the stairs with my flying ring and stop just in front of her.

"what do you have there?" I ask as she fumbles with the envelope,

"Its an invitation to sjin's party tonight at sips co.! Can we go? Please!"Zoey replied jumping up and down, after we had made piece with Duncan we have all been good friends but sjin was still a shifty character...i didn't know if we could trust him...

"well...i guess but any funny business and we are out of there!" I say as she hugs me and runs off upstairs, i blush slightly under my mask and cough into my fist before carrying on.

Duncans POV

It has been a long time since i had been to a party so as soon as i got the invite i was rummaging through my wardrobe for a tux to wear...I had liked zoey more and more as we had worked on stopping the nuke together so i wanted to make a good impression at this party, but no doubt she would be with rythian, if he even went. I comb my usally wild blonde hair back into a slick smooth style as discard my goggles on my bedside table.

2 hours left...i wonder if i should take a weapon, i place my mining lazer in my belt for unseen protection.

Zoey's POV

I can't wait! I quickly pull out a red dress from the wardrobe and hold it up against myself after seeing rythian walk past the room,

"you coming too rythian?" I ask hopeful he will as he never seems to loosen up,

"I guess but i have nothing to wear" he replies as i through numerous items of clothing at him, he huffs and walks with them in his hands to the spare room to change.

I close the door and get changed before walking to the door and knocking...

"come in" i hear from inside as i open the door to find a frowning rythian fumbling with a tie, he glances at me and then his face changes to expression to completely blank, i ignor him and do up his tie before stepping back and wonder

"errrr is something wrong?" i say looking down at my dress to see if anything had got caught on it,

"no you look great, ok im ready teep can stay and look after the castle, he isn't much of a party dinosaur" he laughs before combing is hair back into a slick combed back style. "lets go" i say walking out of the room and flouting downstairs to tell teep.


	2. Chapter 2- A night to remember

Chapter 2- A night to remeber

-thank you for the review omgmegan on my last chapter I have taken your advice and hope I have improved J-

Duncan's POV

I take one last look in the mirror and admired my suit, it was black and I had an undone bow tie laced around my neck. This better go well. I walk down to the entrance of my castle and put on my flying ring. Fly over to black rock castle to meet up with Zoey and Rythian. As I land I knock on the door and Zoey opens it. She looked stunning. Her hair was up in a simple yet classy style with a long red dress to match.

Zoey's POV

I straighten up Rythian's tie again and hear a knock at the door,

"That will be Duncan" Rythian says looking up towards the door, I smile and open it to Duncan standing there looking great in a tux similar to Rythians.

"Hi there Zoey" he says with a small blush as I hug him and greet him inside. Him and Rythian greet each other with a small hug before we step outside into the warm air and take flight.

Rythian's POV

I had to tell Zoey how I felt, tonight...no, tomorrow. Yes tomorrow or maybe the next day. No Rythian! Tonight stop being a wimp!

I don't see the glowing lights infront of us as we all land gracefully and are greeted by Sjin in a orange suit with a black shirt and white tie.

"Sjin" I say extending a hand towards him, he shakes it smiling proudly.

"Rythian,Duncan,Zoey!" He says shaking Duncan's hand and then giving Zoey a small peck on the cheek as my and Duncan look at each other frowning at Sjin. After Sjin excuses himself to greet more guests I turn to Zoey and ask if she is ok but she just nods and smiles before spotting Xephos, Lomadia, Minty and Nilesy and prancing off.

Duncan's POV

I sit with Rythian and Ridge for awhile drinking beer while looking round the compound. It had lights hanging in every direction with guests sat around the pool in small groups in tables. It was a good party with food laid out on a table next to the factory.

I spot Zoey sat talking to Minty while the others danced in pairs...I should walk over...

I walk up to her as she looks up from Minty her expression asking me what I wanted.

"Errrr want to dance?" I spit out not realizing how childish I sounded while giving her my hand.

"Yeah" She says before standing and leading me to the floor...

"So I wanted to ask you.." I say as we awkwardly spin around the floor "did you want to go out sometime?"

She gazes at me and pecks me on the cheek " I would love to.."

Rythian's POV

I see Duncan and Zoey dancing and I don't like it. Yes we were good friends but there was something I didn't know...

I walk up past Minty who dances with Nilesy and to Zoey,"May I have this dance?" I do my best to act classy and swarve.

"Yes you may" She laughs as Duncan smiles and steps back to dance with another person at the party. "I can't really dance" She confesses with a small blush.

"I'll teach you" I smile as I place her hand in mine and my other hand on her back "OK put your hand on my shoulder" she does and tries to concentrate "Now, back, forward twirl" I laugh and twirl her before she confesses "I'm going with Duncan tomorrow, a date I guess" .My heart shatters.

"That's great but.." CRASH! .screams fill the air as everyone runs, shards of glass fall to the ground smashing as people discard them. Sjin flies over with a jetpack before standing holding two mining lazers in each hand...

"OK, now everyone leave except you three..."


	3. Chapter 3- Experiments

-ok I left you on a mini cliff hanger and thankyou to people who are reading and enjoying this fanfic! :3-

Zoey's POV

No...He wanted to be friends, did'nt he?...Duncan...? I turn to see him kicked onto his knees by Sips, his head facing the floor and his hair going back to it's normal scruffy state, Rythian was on his knees next, his highlighted lighter brown patch of his hair falling forward, dirt on his face...

"Leave them alone!"I shout clenching my fists and taking a step forward. mistake. Sjin stands infront of me with his hands behind his back and his head tilted to the left.

"Shame to ruin such a pretty dress.." Sjin smurks before Sips kicks me to my knees...Help me Ducan...

"Now!"Sjin says spinning around walking a few metres before looking at us again, "Rythian my magey friend! You I need but I know you won't just be a rat for my experiment so..." He draws out his mining lazer and presses it to my head, "Your choice..."

My eyes glance at Rythian's who are filled with anger and sorrow...

"no...I'll come" He says staring at me painfully as Sips grunts and pushes him inside the main compound building...I try saying something but my mouth will not make the words...I look at Duncan who holds my hand and gazes at my face.

"You two are free" Sjin booms while turning inside to the building.

Ducan's POV

I rush off my knees and lift Zoey up. I stare around the compound to find broken glasses and fallen lights. I wip out my mining lazer and shoot at the door to save Rythian but it won't break! I bang at it constistantly before sliding down with my head in my hands...

I feel a comforting hand on my back and look up to see Zoey with scars on her face, I lift my hand to brush a strand of hair from her eyes and stand.

"He will come back...Won't he?" Zoey asks clutching my arm.

"Yes...I promise, now we must go back to the castle...your scars don't look great" I say putting my flying ring on and lift us into the air.

Rythian's POV

I'm shoved into a dark room and think about Zoey and Duncan...I can't put her in danger. No matter what.

I can't see a thing and hear Duncan banging on the door until I stumble onto the floor with my hands bound.

"Sorry for unpleasentries" Sjin laughs from the darkness as I hear something being opened and then a clink.

"As if you ever were pleasent" I smurk from a small corner...then...pain...light bursts in front of me and I see a blurry Sips holding a needle.

"This will test our enderman science mutation...if you become stronger then it will have worked...but you can't afford to live so it will also kill you in 4 days...Enjoy" Sjin Kicks me brutally in the face as my head snaps back and I'm in complete darkness...

I wake in a feild...birds are tweeting around me as somthing nudges my hand...I open my eyes but can't see anything other than green and blue. I feel a wet brush and shiver. I let my eyes focus and sit up keeping a hand on my head. Water brushs my other hand and I see I'm next to a river with a mooshroom licking my hand. I stand slowly but stumble to the floor, ARGH! what is that pain?! I look at my hand to see my viens glowing purple...What happened?


	4. Chapter 4- Returning

-woot ok fourth chapter please keep reviewing and thanks for reading-

Chapter 4- Returning

Rythian's POV

My right hand stings...My eyes are going in and out of focus as they dift over the note I found in my Pocket...

'There seems to be a side-effect of this mutation and you shall not die in 4 days...unfortunetly. It seems to only work while you are awake and your brain is active...and you can't sleep forever...I'm afraid when you wake you may have been asleep for hours or days...again...enjoy,

-Sjin'

God dammit! so I don't even know how much time I have! How long was I out? I stand once more and this lake seems to be familiar...IT'S WHERE ZOEY FELL! this means blackrock must be close by...

I stumble a few paces to fall to my knees at the lake...I see my reflection but purple veins are crawling up my neck to my eye.

I push away and limp forward to batter away the green folds of a small forest...There I see blackrock...as we left it...I hear a wimper and slowly peer round the corner placing my hands on the cool stone as I see Zoey crying over a small grave, Duncan? I see her dressed out of her dress and it is replaced by black adventure trousers and a red top...I step closer but stumble still unseen.

Duncan appears next to her, googles back on his blonde mop of hair and a white lab coat draped over his body as he kisses her and pulls away to stare at the grave, I cringe until I see... Their not dead!

"Zoey! Duncan!" I cough limping forward as Zoey runs towards to me and imbraces me in a glorious hug as Duncan stares as he follows.

"Were where you! We thought you were dead?!" She shouts placing a hand over the purple veins of my cheek, "What happened?"

"I'm going to die in 4 days as long as I'm awake...I woke in the lake were you fell but how long was I asleep?" My hands are shaking as Duncan drapes his coat over me for warmth and leads me inside.

"Four weeks..." Duncan says slowly

Zoey's POV

We sit him down on the spare bed and Duncan goes to find some medication...

"I thought you left us.." I say wiping away the blood from one of his cuts.

"I would never leave you.." we stare at each other a moment until the silence is interupted by Duncan walking in as I stand to gather the banages.

"Hold still" I say dipping a small white clean rag into ointment, I clean the cut above his eye as Duncan deals with his leg. Please be okay, I need you to be okay...

Ducan's POV

I'm glad Rythian is back and wrap bandage around his leg to prevent it bleeding...but his blood was dark purple mixed with maroon.

I don't know what happened but at least Zoey would cheer up...

"You must stay awake Rythian, no matter how much it hurts because I think I can use science to help but I don't know how much time I will need"

I say as me and Zoey finish up and give each other a hug before we turn to Rythian who is laying on the bed shivering under my lab coat.

"I...I..argh! It hurts so much! It burns like oil in my blood!" He screams while his right eye flashes a purple colour, Zoey sits beside him as I break the window and say before leaving

"It's ok I will find a cure.." I fly off into the sun rushing towards my castle to save Rythians life...and Zoey's sadness...


	5. Chapter 5- Gathering

-just want to say thanks to everyone again and I hope I am improving-

Chapter 5- Gathering

Duncan's POV

I place my feet onto the window as I land with my lab coat flowing behind me, I quickly begin rumaging around chests searching for anything that may help...I place a handful of items onto a wooden desk on the side of the room and slam open a potion book.

'potion of healing'...'potion of cure diseases'...'potion of cure ender virus'

'that must work' I think to myself scanning the ingrediants and collect each one from the pile...

10 diamonds...10 obsidian...1 nether rack and 15 blaze rods...

I have them all but nether rack...since Sjin destroyed the nether for resources we have never needed nether rack and now it may be exicted! But I had to try...

I place all the items and the book into my inventory before I flick all the lights off and whizz out the window once more...

Zoey's POV

His condition is getting worse as he shakes costantly and purple viens creep up his skin...One of his eyes is a dark purple mixed with white on the rim of his pupil. I keep him awake but he falls asleep for 3 hours and wakes up screaming. I need the old Rythian back, what if Sjin attacks again...what if...

My thoughts are cut off as Duncan arrives through the window and starts throwing things onto the book case,

"We need nether rack if we are ever going to get him back" He says rolling up the sleeves of his white lab coat and flipping open a large book, "I have everything else here...have you tired the life stone?"

I nod and reply " Yes but the ender blood just rejects it "

He nods to me and Teep comes round the door with some suppiles,

"Teep can you look after Rythian while we go to the nether?" I ask but Teep frowns and eventually nods.

"N..no..no..nether...Zoey...dangerous" Rythian stutters under his breath and then falls back to sleep.

I feed him a potion of healing to little effect and give Teep the bottle to finish off.

"Lets go now" I say holding Duncan's hand of we fly to the nether portal in the woods with the flashes of green under our feet.

We slowly land infront of the purple rectangle of whirls and horrible noises...I step on with Duncan by my side as I kiss him and we dissapear into hell...


	6. Chapter 6- Questions

-Ok once more a chapter! I would also love some recomendations of your fanfics to read in my spare time :D thanks-

Chapter 6- Questions

Rythian's POV

The pain is unbearable and I'm almost blind other than the odd blurly gaze if I blink constantly...Tee looks after me by feeding and tending to my wounds. Zoey and Duncan have been gone for two days in the nether and today is the fourth day I have had this painful disease...I may die today or tomorrow but I must sleep as much as I can but the pain keeps me awake. Zoey... if I die will Duncan look after her? I can trust him but I have my concerns...

Duncan's POV

There is so much pressure on Rythian's life, if he dies will she not get over it? Will she leave me? I don't know but she is his apprentice and I dont know what will happen to her if he dies...that is why I must save him but first I have a most pressing question...

We fly as little as possible to leave cobble behind to find our way back, I have taken off my coat to put in my inventory as so it wont catch on fire from the endless flames surrounding us. We keep low not bothering with Ghasts or Pigmen, Zoey keeps ahead as we cilmb the horrible red blocks of nether rack... we have found that we need nether rack that is under the light of glowstone...and there is only one patch of glowstone left in the entire nether...

"Look!" Zoey says as I climb up behind her "the glowstone!"

And sure there was glowstone with nether rack a few blocks below it! I grip her hand as we start flying towards it when, BOOM!

A large pile of nether rack is taken away behind us,

"Ghast!" I shout drawing my mining lazer and point Zoey to the nether rack under the glowstone, I turn back to the crying monster above me and shoot a few lazers, they hit it but to little effect. I hear Zoey shouting me as I fly around it and keep shooting, fire whizzes past my head until the beast falls over.

Zoey is mining the nether rack before hugging me as I float over. Lava drips from the ceiling next to us as I ask her if she got a few blocks..She nods until I have to say something...

"Zoey...There is something I must ask of you.." I say holding her hands in mine as I look into her eyes "If we cant save Rythian I want to know you will not leave me so...I want you to give up magic...for me.."

We say nothing for what feels like forever until,

Zoey's POV

He has asked me to give up magic? My head spins and I know I should say something...I want to be with Duncan but this is something I cant do...

"So?.." He asks as I look up into his blue eyes filled with concern...

"No...I cant because,"

"Because of Rythain..." He sighs and looks down "I know..."

With that we fly back to the portal over the lake of lava and endless fire...

"I understand..."He says to the floor as we stand next to the purple whirls.

"I.."I start be he is already gone and as I enter back into the real world he is nowhere to be seen...A tear falls from eye as I slowly walk back to the castle to find a small black potion at the door with a small card note attached by string...'for rythian, duncan'

I smile slightly, to know he would'nt let Rythian die because we are no longer with each other is kind of him...

I push open the doors to black rock and strade over the cold marble floor of the castle, I reach Rythian's room and push open the wooden door holding the potion in my hand. He is layed on the bed with his eyes open but can't see I'm there...

"Rythian?" I ask as he looks around but still is blind,

"Zoey? youre ok! Duncan were are you two?" He says worried...

I sit next to him and place a hand on his head, he is really warm...

"Duncan is back at his castle...but we have a cure.." I wimper slightly as the words leave my mouth as Rythians dark purple eyes look at me with the now black veins filling most of his face, "Here" I put the top of the potion to his lips as lifting it slightly for him to drink it. He coughs after drinking the black liquid and attempts to sit up and I help him.

"Give it a minute..Teep could you get some water?"Teep dashes off at my command before I stare back at Rythian who's black veins are returning to normal and tears fall down his face.

Rythian's POV

My heart doesnt hurt much anymore either from the potion or from Duncan being gone...My legs twitch back to life as I stare at where my hearing think Zoey is, My eyes are focusing slowly to see Zoey holding my hands with worry. My hand reaches up to her cheek as I laugh slightly at the joy of seeing her face again...I pull back and try standing but stumble, Zoey holds me up as I grip onto the bookshelf.

"Zoey! I can see!"I laugh as she laughs to...

I'm not going to die! I will live! I can get back to magic! I can stay with everyone, Teep, ghost jr and willow, R5 and Johnny Iron and...and...Zoey...

My thoughts stop as water is splashed onto my face by a green dinosaur...Teep.

My cape is on the side along with my mask...I pick them up and put them on.

"Sjin...I will find you" I mutter picking up my now dusty Katar, "I promise"


	7. Chapter 7- Oh no you don't

-I'm feeling fluffy so I thought meh :3-

Rythian's POV

"I promise..."

"Oh no you don't!" Zoey says pulling my feet from under me and taking away my katar. I fall to sit on the bed confused, "You almost died!"

"But." I begin before she interupts me again,

"Nope you are going nowhere until you are at full health again do I make myself clear?" She sounds like a mother but I smile a bit under my mask at the thought of how worries she is about me.

"Please...can I at least go to see ravs?" I ask standing up,

"Yes ok but me and Teep are coming too" She says and with that we are outside walking through the forest since our flying rings are messing up with the remaining radio active waves from the nuke.

We walk in silence at the slight arkwardness that Duncan is not with us, As I push away leaves infront of us I spot the floating pub and turn to Zoey.

"These are brand new boots!" She laughs but I know we doesn't want to ruin them so I try to fly and it works but I don't know how long, I gtab her hand arkwardly and pull her over the water to the small dock and land myself as we wait for Teep to wayed over.

Zoey's POV

I miss Duncan so some company would be nice in my time of need...Ravs is already shaking Rythian's hand as we all enter the odd mouldy smelling pub. Teep sits at the bar teaching the leaver game to Nilesy who happens to be here as me and Rythian sit on one of the stools infront of the non-working TV.

They mutter on for a long time as I sit with my cheek resting on my hand and a mug of some brown sludge in the other. I havn't noticed it is already dark as my thoughts wonder from Duncan, to Rythian, to Sjin in a constant circle and then...

"Zoey?" My thoughts are snapped back as I sit up from my slumbed state, only to see Rythian's face straight infront of mine and I stutter

"Oh sorry" I set off the stool and walk to the door,

"Zoey, I know you miss Duncan but I am here for you...I am not just a emotionless mage." and with that I cry, I don't care who sees me, I just cry until I feel Rythian's arms wrapp around me outside the pub. He shhhs me but tears still fall onto his shoulder...We start walking home as he attempts to comfort me.

Rythian's POV

I could not take advantage of her while she is in this state...I must comfort her and not let my feelings take control.

I take her to the seat infront of the chalk board and ask if she needs shakes her head and asks me to leave so I do. I walk up the cold steps of the stairs to my room...It would be weird if I was in the other room...I sling myself onto the bed and sigh as I place my hands behind my head.

I wake on the floor with my blanket over half my body...I must have not bothered to change as I stand fully dressed.

I ruffle my hair and walk down to the kitchen. Zoey is outside at the farm so I decide to get on with doing some magic.

I search chests and keep trying to fix the rings but to no avial...I will try again tomorrow...


	8. Chapter 8- Friends

-Sorry it's not on time I have had writers block but I thought of something...enjoy :3-

Chapter 8- Friends

Zoey's POv

As Rythian was tampering with the flying rings I decided to work on the farm with Teep watching carefully from his watch tower. 6 weeks have now passed since Duncan left and my wounds have healed so at least everything was back to normal...well as normal as it could get. Rythian is more open with me and fun. I smile as I put some wheat into the chest and walk back outside. He smiles more, He laughs more...perhaps it was Duncan? I have no idea but he has been working a lot in the magic room...he has not just been working on the rings.

I walk inside to the magic room to find Rythian with his back to me working on a crafting bench. I sneak up behind him and peer over his shoulder...

"Hows it going?"I say behind him cauding him to jump spin round, I laugh and fold my arms,

"Y-yes! I have fixed the flying rings!" He says putting his ring on and flying around the room,

"Wow! how did you do it?" I ask as he gives me mine and I place it on,

"Well...It was an accident, the metal as mutated from the radio active waste left from the nuke. Anyway the main thing is that it works with our emotions see if you feel happy then you can fly but if not then...you fall." I explains while we fly around the room.

"Thats weird, but explains a lot."I say difted back down so my feet touch the floor again,

"Want to fly around outside?" He laughs as I dash out of the castle.

"Wait for me!" I hear him say as he watches from outside the castle I start flying up closer and closer to the stars...

It gets colder so I stop to wait for Rythian, we can't see the ground anymore as he stops still away from me shouting, I laugh until I see the panick in his eyes as he races towards me...

Rythian's POV

"ZOEY!" I scream flying towards her as fast as I can, A missile is heading towards her but she can't see it! She looks confused at me and I fear I may not get there in time...Everything slows down as I reach her...The pure horror in her eyes as I hug her and spin round so my back is the bomb and she can see over my shoulder...then everything speeds back up.

"RYTHAIN!" I hear her scream as we plummit to the ground,

"Zoey...are you ok?" I say not caring we are about to fall to ground but our rings wont work...

"Yes my ring is working but I cant carry you, why are you not happy?" She asks but I know why...

"Zoey fly without me,"

"NO"

"Zoey!"

"No tell me, You are going to leave me again!"

the air rushes past our faces and we are so high that we still have time to talk...that or time slowed down again...

"Rythian..please...if its Duncan I'm sorry..." She asks as tears fill her eyes

"No.." I say still clutching her not daring to let her go..

"Then why? we are going to die! please just..."

I cut her off by kissing her and as we part she says

"I love you Rythain.."

but then THUD! we hit something...

I pull away from her embarassed but look around...we hit water...

Zoey is keeping aflout staring at me and I don't know what to do...

"I eerrrrr...suprise?" I try to laugh but she still stares at me, "April fools?"

No Rythian stop it! My thoughts are cut off as Zoey gets out the water and I use my fire ring to dry her off instantly. She turns and looks at me still flouting in the wants me to say something but I don't know what to say..

"I love you" I say getting out the water and drying off with my fire ring, "and I will protect you even if it means my own life is the price."

I stare directly into her eyes waiting for her to say something..

"So...do you like me too? "I blush sheepishly to the floor.

"Who are you?..." She stares at me confused.

-well that progressed quickly...-

"


	9. Chapter 9- Remember me please

-yay! wow 9th chapter and this wasnt planned XD-

Chapter 9- Remember me please...

Rythian's POV

What? She has lost her memory? At least she is ok...

"Zoey? Its me Rythian...you love me..."I say walking up to her and hold her hand but she pulls away.

"I don't know you! Wheres Teep?" She seems fustrated at me but I don't know what to do.

"Zoey its Ok I will take you Teep. We are friends ok?"I try to calm her and she nods as I lead the way to black rock.

We reach the black castle to be greeted by Teep at the door as he smiles at her,

"Teep, who is Rythian, can we trust him?"She asks him, he looks confused but nods as he smiles again at me.

"Zoey please remember me!"I've had enough she has to know me...she shakes her head at me and walks into the castle.

Zoey's POV

There is something about this Rythian, I can trust him if Teep says so but there is something missing that I can't just place...

Rythian walks into the magic room after me,

"You remember black rock?" He asks hopefully

"Yes, I built it with Teep." I say staring at him but he sighs,

"If you don't love me now... I will make you love me all over again.."

I laugh at his comment and walk upstairs to bed leaving him in the cold room.

I lay on the bed and fall asleep instantly but never hear Rythian go to his room...what was he doing?

I wake and stand up stretching then walk downstairs and open the front door saying morning to Teep as I walk past the kitchin.

Rythian is stood outside at the front door with the mooshrooms around him,

"I know you love mooshrooms" He says but I roll my eyes and start walking to the farm but he follows behind me,

"I know you like science" He laughs behind me but I have had enough.

I spin around and draw out Super Jim,

"Now you creep stop it!" I shout at him swinging it towards him but he blocks it with a weird red katar,

"No! You love me I will prove it!" I shouts blocking another swing and stepping back.

We start battling with Teep watching from the door. Rythian keeps stepping back and blocking every swing.

"I know that you and Tee killed the leader of the rebel mushrooms!" He says still trying to convince me,

"SO!" I shout and block one of his light swings,

"I know that you fell from the lake up there!" He says and I glance at the pool of water and something snaps in me...I know him...He is something more than a friend...

"I know that before the nuke blew up under black rock..."He says as we clash swords into a cross staring each other in the eyes,

"You said you missed me...you needed me..you..loved me" He says but I'm speechless...I know! I love him! I always did...didnt i?

Rythian's POV

She is frowning at me as we breath heavily from the mini fight. I put my Katar back into its seath -think thats what its called- as she just holds her sword in her hand looking at the floor...

" I want to remember.."She wispers..

" Well maybe this will help." I pull her into a kiss and I feel her arm come up to my face but insted...SLAP!

I fall back and clutch my cheek,

"Sorry!" I hear her say "I didn't mean too...I just don't quite remember..."

"It's ok"I say hugging her..I'm happy she remembers something...


End file.
